powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cootie Gras
Cootie Gras 'is the 18th episode of season 2. It aired on March 17, 2000. Plot During a romantic day in Townsville, Harry Pitt, a student at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, starts chasing everyone around trying to kiss them. The popular belief, however, is that he has cooties, and everyone desperately flees the mayhem that is Harry Pitt. The girls, uncertain of what cooties are, or what to make of this hysteria, decide to flee; Bubbles decides to not try to take any chances of handling the situation. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo oversees this event as it unfolds, and determined to find a perfect weapon for his crimes, he meets Harry and they team up to terrorize Townsville. Meanwhile, the girls are uncertain of what would happen to them from cootie exposure and are troubled as to how they will handle a similar situation. They go to bed that night having nightmares of Harry having them at their mercy. The next day, the girls awaken to a hotline call dispatching them to a bank robbery perpetrated by Mojo. As they arrive, he proudly presents his new partner to the girls, intimidating them into retreat. A fear-induced crime spree imbues Mojo with so much criminal success that his demonstration of scaring the girls during a mugging helps him to obtain the allegiance of two mobsters. Together, Mojo Jojo, Harry Pitt, and the mobsters pull off all sorts of successful heists while the girls stay well out of their way in fear of Harry. Eventually, the mayor is held hostage at city hall. Responding to a forced hotline call made at gunpoint, the girls arrive at the scene, Mojo lets open a trap door into which they fall into and then Mojo drops Harry down with them. Harry once again starts chasing the girls around the pit. Blossom is eventually cornered by Harry. With nowhere to run, Blossom is forced to surrender and receives a kiss from Harry, only for nothing to happen. The girls now realize that cooties are not real and that it was all just in their imaginations. The girls re-focus their attention back to Harry. The tables now turned, the girls kiss Harry repeatedly all over the face. After the girls are done, they fly out of the pit to beat up Mojo. A blissful Harry is left behind in the pit, his face covered in multiple red lipstick marks from girls' kisses. Mojo goes to jail, but this time, his prison mate is smiling creepily at him. This can only mean really bad news for Mojo. Trivia *Due to the fact that the girls kissing the Rowdyruff Boys are what destroyed them, their fear of cooties is possibly out of fear that the same thing might happen to them. Ironically, in this episode, Buttercup had no complaints about joining in on kissing Harry, when in the episode with the Rowdyruff Boys, Buttercup expressed disgust at being forced to do so. * Both the movies ''The Godfather and Scarface are referenced in this episode. * A couple showed at the beginning of this episode can also be found on a poster in the episode "Mime for a Change". *This is the second episode were a background character plays an important role. The first one was "Paste Makes Waste". *This episode shows a slow-motion scene for the third time. The first two being "Uh-Oh, Dynamo" and "Mo Job". *'''Moral: There is no such thing as cooties, and not to believe everything that you hear. Goofs * In one scene where the new place of residence for Mojo Jojo is presented the logo of the building is spelled "Mojo's Managemint". Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. * Although this episode was produced in 1999, this episode is the first episode to feature the familiar and well-known 2000 circle designs of the girls (designed by Chris Battle), which will remain in regular usage (alternating with the 2000 oval designs) until "Stray Bullet". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Charlie Bean Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes written by John Mclntrye Category:Horror Episodes Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries